The present invention relates to an improve aquarium. The improved aquarium includes an aquarium with a plurality of dividers or background plates which enhance the aesthetics and functionality of the aquarium.
In the prior art, aquariums per se are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches or fairly suggests an aquarium including a plurality of interchangeable plates, the plates having a design thereon to enhance the aesthetics of the aquarium.